viaje a otra dimencion
by coriki-chan y naoko-san
Summary: los chicos del inzuma ganan un viaje a un laboratorio donde un loco profesor les enseña una maquina del tiempo una vez hay los manda a diferentes lugares como series y peliculas de t.v ¿que creen que pasara? ¿en que historia o programa caeran los chicos ?
1. feria de ciencias ?

**kori: hola queridos lectores como an estado?**

**naoko: pus bien como quieres que esten ?**

**kori: hoy solo fue una pregunta**

**naoko: bueno bueno empesaremos con la historia**

**kori: el disclaymer de siempre es...**

**naoko: yo lo digo**

**kori: no siempre lo digo yo**

**naoko: por eso esta ves lo quiero decir yo...siiiii**

**kori: bueno esta bien**

**naoko: el disclaymer es... que tengo que decir**

**kori: ahs ves nisiquiera sabes que decir**

**naoko: buno me vas a decir o que**

**kori: esta bien "INAZUMA NO ME PERTENECE A MI SINO AL LEVEL-5" por que si fuera mi...**

**naoko: hay ya va a empesar otra ves. bueno mientras mi amiga delira aqui la historia**

Era una noche fria en el campamento del inazuma japon todos se encontraban en la sala principal jugando videojuegos, estudiando,comiendo y practicando fut bol hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un chico castaño de capa

**kido: buenas noches**

**todos: buenas noches **

**kido: adivinen que ?**

**todos: queee? -** decian sarcasticamente casi ignorandolo concentrandos en sus cosas

**kido: los inscribi a la feria de ciencias para mañana**

**todos: queeeee!**

**kido: si y es para mañana asi que nos quedaremos a estudiar**

**todos: aaaaaa pero por que hisiste eso**

**kido: por que hay un buen premio de pormedio**

**susuno: cual es ese tal premio**

**kido: lo sabran si participan**

**nagumo: diablos tenemos que habernos venido a quedarnos con ellos**

eran las 10 de la noche y todos estudiaban para ver que precentarian y kido como el mas inteligente sugirio hacer un trabajo sobre la electricidad que consistia en hacer una cadena de electricidad y ver la reaccion de los objetos a los que se sometian.

**tsunami: por que diablos acaptamos hacer esto-** desia mientras gritaba

**kazemaru: si endo **

**fuyuppe: mi cabello lo sepille esta mañana**

**midorikawa: y cres que el mio no**

**kido: ya tranquilos que ya acabo ya tengo las notas nesesarias**

todos se soltaron de las manos kazemaru y endo soltaron un par de barras de metal.

**kido: **

**endo y kazemaru: perdon perdon perdon**

**kido:carajo ya me salio un callo por su culpa**

**todos: jejejejejejeje**

**natsumi: eso te pasa por hacernos sufrir**

**rika: si le debes una disculpa a nuestro cabello**

**fuyuppe: te apoyo rika -** decian las 6 chicas con una secadora y un peine mientras se sepillaban el cabello mientras se quitaban la electricidad.

**kido: todo sea nombre de la ciencia - **decia como un gran cientifico profecional con aires de grandesa

**toko: te bamos a dar un golpe en el nombre de la ciencia quien me apoya**

**todos: siiii -** decian mientras esponjaban almohadas

**kido: auxilioooo**

**toko: ya es suficiente ya tiene su merecido**

**tachimukai: yo quiero seguir pegandole**

**haruna: esto sera para otra ocacion**

**susuno: bien ya tenemos el dichoso experimento ya nos podemos ir a dormoir son las tres de la mañana**

**kidido: si y descansen bien para mañana nos bamos a las 7 de la mañana**

**ichinose: tan temprano**

**rika: tranquilo querido veras que mañana todo se arreglara**

**-AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA FERIA DE CIENCIAS-**

se ven a barias personas caminando dando vueltas obserbando distintos puestos

**kido: al fin llego el gran dia estas todos listos**

**todos: si urra jejeje mmmm -**se acercan un par de jueses al experimento de los chicos de inazuma ya que eran los ultimos en presentarce

**kido: buenas tardes onorable jurado el dia de hoy les presentaremos el experimento titulado "que onda con las ondas de electricidad"**

**tsunami: si las buenas olas**

**atsuya: son ondas no olas tonto**

**todos: daaaaaa - **en un tono mega fresa

**kido: ya chicos ya calmense**

**jurado: esta bien **

**kido: si solo estaban jugando verdad chicos **

**todos: siiiiii**

**kido: acontinuacion presentaremos lo que pasa cuendo lo metes a un cuerpo cuando lo sometes a una cierta cantidad de energia -** comiensa a caminar encendiendo una gran maquina - ** como lo podemos ver aqui la maquina comensara a soltar una cierta cantidad :**

**toko: si como podemos ver que nuestros cabellos estan llenos de electricidad y estan parados verdad kido**

**kido: si bueno bueno como les iba diciendo el cuerpo tiene na reaccion de la electricidad... -** kido comenso a darles una explicacion sobre la electricidad ( naoko convencia a kori a que no les diera mucha explicacion para que no los aburriera haci que me lo agradecen despues

kori naoko no te metas a la historia y que bueno que me dijiste por que te boy a dar la leccion a ti sola

naoko nooooooooooooo)

los jueses aplaudieron a exelente proyecto del alumno de exelencia yuto kido ortogandole el primer premio.

**tachimukai: que ganamos que ganamos **

**jueses: una escurcion al laboratorio del profesor haruo niyima**

**todos: **

**kido: siiiii ganamos genial **

**-YA EN EL CAMPAMENTO-**

**HARUNA: tachi-san recuerdas que te dige que abria otro momento para golpear a kido con las almhoadas ?**

**tachimukay: sip**

**fubuki: pues este esl momento**

**nagumo: bien dicho fubuki**

**fudo : todos ataqyen al de rastas**

**todos : a la orden -** asi comensaron a golpearlo con las almoadas

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando todos los chicos estaban formados esperando el dichoso camion que pasaria por eyos para hir al laboratorio es te camion yego ytodos lo empesaron a abordar

**aprhodi : quien sabe que nos espere hay**

subio al camion

**ENDO: bamos al aboratorio del profesor haruo nijima **

**todo: siiiiiiii**

**naoko:ya tengo sueyo deja me hir **

**kori: espero que te aya que dado que es la elctrisidad**

**naoko:siiii te guro que ya me quedo claro**

**naoko: mas te vale por que mañana te hare un examen**

**naoko:nooooooooo- se desmaya**

**kori: bueno como mi amiga esta muy desmayada para segir solo me que da** desirles una cosa asta el proximo cap sayo

DEJENME REVIEWS

PORFA

**!**

**!**

**!**


	2. la excurcion y  ¿ donde estan todos ?

**cori: este dia mi asistente naoko me pidio el dia libre para irse a hokkaido con sus tios para las posadas asi que me e quedado sola y_y pero bueno aki el capitulo a y ya saben el disclaimer inazuma no es io es de level-5.**

**todos : siii**

**endo: bamos al laboratoria del profesor haruo nijima **

**todos - ** sin animo y con sarcasmo- ** siii **

**kido: ya tranquilos que esto sera divertido**

**natsumi: si tu lo dices **

**tachimukai: y alguno de ustedes sabe que hay alli ?**

**atsuya: oni-chan pense que esto seria divertido y emocionante - **decia el pequeño algo desilucionado a su albino hermano mayor

**fubuki: yo pense lo mismo**

**kazemaru: ya llegamos ?**

**kido : no**

-5 minutos despues-

**endo : ya llegamos ?**

**kido : no**

**aki: ya ?**

**kido: noooo y ...** - se voltea sarcasticamente asia la ventana y regresa - ** ya ...ya llegamos**

**toko: alfin**

**tsunami: si ya me abia aburrido**

**kido: aprhodi gracias por avernos acompañado**

**aprhodi : si esto sera genial ya que ami me encanta la ciencia**

a todos les cae una gotita por la detras de la cabeza

**¿? : bienbenidos a mi laboratorio**

**kido: ola profesor **

**profesor : ola kido cuanto tiempo sin verte**

**kido: si y adivine quien mas vino - **detras de el sale el rubio

**profesor : aprhodi ! **

**aprohdi: ola profesor**

**todos : ¡ se conocen !**

**kido : si el fue nuestro primer maetro de quimica **

**profesor : pero dejemos para despues y ya que ustedes dos son mis ex alumno preferidos les mostrare mi ultimo invento - ** les dijo asiendolos caminar por un pasillo iluminado con luces de colr azul asta que se detubieron en un gran cuarto donde se encendieron un par de luces apuntando alcentro . y hay se podia divisar una gran esfera - ** esto mis queridos jovenes es un aparato trans dimencional utilisado para transportar las moleculas de una materia estable asia un determinado echo ya antes ocurrido o procedente vidimencionalmente . -** termino su explicacion .

**hiroto : un que**

**goengi : de donde**

**susuno : que transporta**

**nagumo : que a donde **

**aki : vidimensio no se que **

**kido: haaa - ** grito con sarcasmo - ** una ma quina del tiempo si**

**tsunami: a si si .**

**toko: tranquilo kido recuerda que no todos somos tan mataditos estudiando como tu y aprhodi **

**kido: gracias ... oye**

**profesor : bien quien la quiere probar ?**

un silencio espectral quedo en aquella sala

**profesor : bien que les parese si la prueban todos juntos**

**todos : ha ...etto...**

**kido : si por que no **

**todos : que **

**profesor: perfecto aver coloquense asi y asi y ...asi eso perfecto - ** se acerca a kido - ** toma kido**

**kido: y esto**

**profesor: es una libreta para que anotes los resultados si sienten mareos y efecto secundarios ddale una a cada uno de tus compañeros **

**kido: no la...la ha... pro...probado ? - ** decia tragando algo de saliva

**profesor : no y preparense -** este activo un interuptor y salieron luzes y muchas chispas y todo eso

- una hora despues-

un pequeño peli azul desperto algo mareado

**kogure: que donde estoi y los chicos ... esto no es japon es**

**¿? : hola**

**kogure :quien eres tu donde estoi**

**¿?: este no es el momento de explicasiones y estas en china oxidental**

**kogure: y mis amigos ?**

**¿?: cuales amigos ? tu estabas solo pero ven tenemos que hablar y no te preocupes se tu identidad**

**kogure: mi identidad pero...**

**cori: haaaa es toi sola y espero q les aya gustado el fic quien sera ese hombre misterioso donde estaran los demas no se vallan y dejen reviews **

**domo arigato :) sayonara**


	3. kogure bond ?

**naoko: hola ya regrese**

**cori: noooooo eencerio si no me dices no me doy cuenta**

**naoko: uy parese que amanesiste de mal humor**

**cori: por que estoy de mal humor**

**naoko: tal ves la corto su novio ?**

**cori:ay ya bas a empesar con tu novio ¡ no tengo novio**

**naoko: aja si como no y santa claus que te va a traer**

**cori: yo no creo en santa claus me gustan los reyes magos**

**naoko: hay se nota como capta daaaaa**

**cori: uy que directa**

**naoko: en lo que se le baja la rabia empesamos con la historia**

**cori: te falto el disclaimer-** sacando humo por los oidos

**naoko: a si ... cual era**

**cori: hay otra ves**

**naoko: a si INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENESE A MI y blablabla**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._._.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**kogure: identidad ¿ cual identidad? **

**¿?: si tu eres el agente del comando de espias " ****kogure bond****" **

**kogure : kogure que ?**

**¿?: bond asi como james bond **

**kogure: le atinaste al nombre pero yo no soy de esa tal organisacion ademas quien eres tu**

**¿?: yo soy jaki -han y nesesito tu ayuda para que podamos derrotar a una extraña mutacion por culpa del gobierno de china occiedental con un pobre chango que haora quieren matar pero nuestra msion no es esa sino transformarlo de nuevo en un simio normal con el poder de las artes marciales**

**kogure: pero yo no se artes marciales **

**jaki-chan: con esto si -** le da un pequeño brasalete

**kogure: y esto que es ?**

**jaki-chan: esto es una esqueeleto megnetronico sub reactivo molecular**

**kogure: hay no de nuevo no no pondre eso la ultimas ves que pobre algo con nombre raro estaba en japon y desperte en china y tengo que venser a un chango supercresido**

**jaki-chan : hay no me digas que...te da miendo**

**kogure: ha ya me se ese truco psicologia inversa**

**jaki-chan: encerio...**

**kogure: claro que no**

**jaki-chan : demuestramelo**

**kogure: dame aca eso -** el muy ingenu se lo pone . el brasalete se cierra-** y haora como lo controlo**

**jaki-chan: hay trae un pequeño control hay progrma karate **

**kogure: hi (1)**

**jaki-chan: ven vea mos si si funciona**

**kogure: y como rayos voy yo a saber ue si funciona**

**jaki-chan: asi -** y sin a viso alguno le tira un puñetaso a la cara y con una sorprendente velocidad el pelia azul lo detubo con su mano

**kogure **reaccionando del shok -** oye que te pasa pudiste averme matado con ese golpe **

**jaki-chan: ya ves como si sirve detubiste el golpe **

**kogure: oye...tu...tienes razon...genial si aver quien es ese tal kin-kong al que tengo que derrotar? **

**jaki-chantadaia no es el momento de conoserlo ya veras que pontro llegara el momento **

**kogure: bien pero que hare mientras **

**jaki-chan: ven sigueme vamos a divertirnos maña sera el convate decisivo pero haora hay que descansar**

**kogure: bien en eso te apoyo**

**.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN ALGUN LUGAR.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿?: despierte señorita fuyuppe ya es su turno en el esenario**

**fuyuppe: que ...que paso do...donde estoi me duele la cabeza**

**¿?: no lo recuerda usted esta en francia es su debut de tres faces para "paris se mueve de noche" el concurso de canto,baile y actuacion o como muchos le dicen "paris night dance"**

**fuyuppe: que que que yo que...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._::_:_:_:_:_.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**cori: wiu que interesante**

**naoko: si como digas pero que paso com te fue en año nuevo**

**cori: L_L tu deveria saber te la pasate con migo **

**naoko: n_n si verdad**

**cori: si pero bueno ese no es el punto**

**naoko: si lista**

**las 2 juntas: FELIZ naoko: NAVIDAD cori: AÑO NUEVO**

**las 2: que te pasa**

**cori : bueno no hay que pelear**

**naoko: te perdono **

**cori : yo tambien **

**las dos: feliz navida y año nuevo**

**reviews**

**v**

**v**


	4. yo cantando ?

naoko: genial genial genial

cori : y haora que te traes

naoko: estoi feliz

cori: y eso

naoko: mira ese es joel

cori: A OK

NAOKO : RUBEN ES RUBEN...

naoko: dime que nombre te acabo de decir?

cori: am... ruben :3 hay ruben esta pensando en ti

naoko: claro que no - ** se sonrroja**

**cori: si si lo esta por que el es joel y no ruben asi que esa pesando en ti que lindo**

**naoko: es que ...yo...no hay olvidalo **

**cori: bueno sin mas el fic y el disclaimer inazuma no es mio por desgracias es de level 5 por que si fuera mio endo estaria con aki y natsumi con goenji pero bueno disfruten... aver naoko donde esta mi cuñadito ruben**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**fuyyupe: que como que paris baila en no se donde**

**¿? : si asi es es su turno de cantar asi qeu salga el esenario**

**fuyyupe: que tengo que hacer **

**¿?: se guir la musica - ** la avienta al esenario

**presentador: perfecto aki esta nuestra ultima participante fuyuca kudo esta hermosa señorita nos visita desde japon ella canta " don't cry" de 2ne1 y suena asi ...**.

la pobre chica solo tomo su microfono y algo de aire y comenso a cantar ( **cori: si queiren ver como suena busquela en "yutube" si no me demnada por urto de nombre pero escuchenla)**

Sarangeun neomu shipge byeonhaeman gatjyo  
>Seoro yokshim soge apeun sangcheoman nama gotta let you go<br>And please don't cry  
>Naraneun saram chamgeudae igen modwaejyo<br>Babo gateun mameul motjabgo apeuge haetjyo  
>And please don't cry<p>

Yeogi kkaji ga uri duri keuchingayo  
>Saesangi uril heorakhalddae geuddae kkajiman<p>

It's okay baby please don't cry  
>Ginagin yeohaengi keutnajiman do eonjengan majuchikaejji<br>Daeum sesangeseo kok dashi manna  
>Haruga meolke urin maeil dadeojyo<br>Geuddaen mwoga geuri bun haedeonji maeil bameul ureojyo  
>Baby I cried<br>Neoraneun saramcham naegen mushim haejyo  
>Gilgo ginagin bameulji saeneun nal hollo dueojyo<p>

Baby I cried

Yeogi kkaji ga uri duri keuchingayo  
>Saesangi uril heorakhalddae geuddae kkajiman<p>

It's okay baby please don't cry  
>Ginagin yeohaengi keutnajiman ddo eonjengan majuchikaejji<br>Daeum sesangeseo kkok dashi manna

Gakkeum nunmulri nal chaja eolddaemyeon areumdaweodeon uril gieoghalkeyo  
>Geudae deo isang apeuji marayo jebal and please don't cry<p>

It's okay baby please don't cry  
>Ginagin yeohaengi keutnajiman ddo eonjengan majuchikaejji<br>Daeum sesangeseo kkok dashi manna

It's okay baby please don't cry  
>Ginagin yeohaengi keutnajiman ddo eonjengan majuchikaejji<br>Daeum sesangeseo kkok dashi manna 

la joven peli morada termino su cancion de una vez y agredecio el ser escuchada algo sonrrojada el publico la ovaciona de pie

**presentador: felicidades fuyyupe kudo tu participacion fue exelente pero... veamos que dice el publico... -** dirigiendose asi el publico -** que dicen querido publico se queda ? -**

**publico: siiiiiii**

**presentador: perfecto fuyyuca kudo estas dentro de " paris naight dance " **

**publico: si bravo que lindo canta sii wou - **i todo eso de aplausos y exageraciones

**presentador: bien con esta linda chica cerramos el dia de hoy teniendo 6 ultimos participantes en este programa el proximo fon de semana se realisara la sifuiente compentencia que es de " baile " asi que esperenos y no se despege de su programa faborito " paris dance a nitgh " hasta la proxima.**

suena un timbre el publico comiensa a salir del esenario y el presentadoe se acerca a nuestra confundida amiga fuyyupe -**perfecto linda estubuste genial asi como me lo dijo tu representante -**

**fuyuppe : m...mi representante ?**

**presentador: si ella me lo dijo** - señalando a una joven que se encontraba parada en una esquina

**¿? : estaban hablando de mi**

**presentador: si asi era y gracias tenias razon tu chica es una estrella que siga asi porfabor la proxima samena sera baile asi que ... que deslumbre como lo hiso hoy**

**¿? : deacuerdo te lo prometo**

**fuyyupe: qui...quien eres tu y por que dicen que tu eres mi representante**

**¿? : mi querida niña yo soy ...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN OTRO FORO DE TV PERO ESTA VES EN NORTE AMERICA.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.**

**prsentador : asi es aqui les habla su prensetador el dia de hoy esta mos en " IRON CHEF " el progrma mas ardietnte de la cocina y si saben a que me refieron con ardiente ... en fin el dia de hoy tenemos un progrma muy especial donde se enfrentaran nuestro " iron chef BOBY WILLS " y nuestra invitada del dia de hoy nos vista desde japon recivamos acon un fuerte aplauso a la joven ...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**cori: chan cha cha cha cha chachan tun**

**naoko: queires dejar de hacer eso**

**cori: por que son mis efectos de sonido**

**naoko: es molesto**

**cori: bie señorita enojona **

**naoko: gracias pero bolbiendo al fic quein sera**

**cori : ya lo veran **

**naoko: lo pueden ver esto es una lectura**

**cori: L_L por fabor deja hacer eso**

**naoko: que cosa ?**

**cori: arruinar mis dialogos**

**naoko: lo siento **

**cori : n.n no te preocupes pero quien sera la representante de fuyyupe**

**naoko: dejos al publico decidir**

**cori : si avotar queridos lectores ... que estrella del cine o cnatante les gustaria que fuera la representte de fuyyupe ?**

**naoko: a pero si una cosa... tiene que ser mujer **

**cori: ok sin mas sayonara y hasta el proximo fic **


	5. quien cocina, quien me representa ?

**CAP. 5 QUIEN COCINARA Y QUIEN SERA EL REPRESENTANTE?**

**Naoko: hola amigos **

**Cori: de cuando aca les dices amigos **

**Naoko: que ahora no les puedo desir amigos **

**Cori : si pero tu nunca les dices amigos **

**Naoko: hay solo quise ser amable **

**Cori: tu amable **

**Naoko: hay ya me estas aciendo enojar**

**Cori: jeje me gusta hacerte enojar**

**Naoko: hay…..**

**Cori: jeje en lo que se pone como chile rojo "INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE A MI SINO **

**LEVEL-5"**

**Presentador: nuestra invitada será…. Natsumi ** **de tokio japon - **el publico aplaudiendo y emocionado

**Natsumi: que yo pero...no que… que diablos estoi haciendo aqui**

**Presentador: no te preocupes vas a cocinar contra con irón chef y después de eso sigue la competencia**

**Natsumi: pero no se cocinar todo me sale salado -**

**Presentador: **ignorando lo que dijo la joven prosiguió **- demos le la bienvenida a iron chef **-elpúblico aplaude

**Iron chef: gracias y ahora vamos a cocinar –** se escucha una música de misterio **– y el ignrediente secreto es …es…es…**

**Publico: dilo ya **– enojados

**Presentador: el ingrediente secreto so chiles **

**(Cori: mira naoko sales en la historia, Naoko: que yo donde donde ,Cori: en la receta en ves de chile verde chile rojo jajaja ,Naoko: hay mejor sigamos con la historia) **

**Iron chef: perfecto **

**Natsumi: ¡que chiles!**

**Iron chef: ja con miedo pequeña**

**Natsumi: me llamaste pequeña… y miedo yo veremos quien tiene miedo**

**Iron chef: noooooo no le pongas mucha leña a la lumbre por que te quemas –** viéndola de serca

**Natsumi: perdón perdón no lo quise hacer –** con sarcasmo

**Presentador : esto se pone cada ves mas interesante veamos que pasara después de estos comerciales**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****en el otra parte del mundo veamos el representante de fuyyupe**** .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**(Naoko: mientras natsumi y su comida salada… Cori: descubran quien es el representante de Fuyyupe ,Naoko: yo lo iba a desir, Cori: ups lo siento)**

**Fuyyupe: ya dime quien eres**

**¿?: yo soy ….**

**Fuyyupe: ya dime**

**¿?: selana gomes**

**Fuyyupe: enserio**

**Selena: si **– quitándose el abrigo dejando ver su rostro

**Fuyyupe: genial y tu me ayudaras a…?**

**Selena: como que a que…que haun no sabes **

**Fuyyupe: no… aun no entiendo mucho de eso –** con una gotita detrás de su cabeza

**Selena: bien seré tu tutora a eso vine **

**Fuyyupe: y que es este programa**

**Selena: es un reality show , en el cual los jóvenes como tu y yo demuestran sus talentos , solo uno ganara y se convertirá en …** - pero fu interrumpida por el programador

**Programador: vamos chica tu sigues **

**Fuyyupe: quien yo ?**

**Selena: vamos es tu turno**

**Fuyyupe: y que tengo que hacer**

**Selena: bailar **

**Fuyyupe: que tipo de canción**

**Selena : solo escuchala y deja que el ritmo te guie**- aventándola al esenario

Comienza a escucharse una voz que decía "y aquí con ustedes nuestra joven concursante de tokio japon nos vaila PARTY ROCK" publico aplaude como locos

**Fuyyupe: enserio y…** fuen interrumpido por la música que comeso a sonar (** cori: -** con gafas una libreta y una varita como si fuera una maetra –** queridos lectores para disfrutar y enteder mas este capitulo escuchen la canción party rock de lmfao en yutub saben por que lo digo mal por que no tengo los derechos y bla bla . , Naoko: ya acabo profesora , Cori: hay chilito no me interrumpas , Naoko: chilito… haora si moriras coriki-chan moriras ,Cori: regresemos a la historia … auxiliooo )**

La peli morada comenso a bailar con la coreografía de party rock " DEJATE GUIAR POR LA MUSICA " pensaba la chica se escuchaban los sonidos de la caj de música depues el peanos y la voz que decía party rock y asi comenso a bailar detrás de ella se podía ver el esenario con los bailarines y la ciudad algunos choches asi como en el video .

**Presentador: y asi vaila fuyyupe kudo**

**Publico: braboo si que bien baila siii wo**

**Selena: **- cuando entro la peli morada atrás del ecenario –**felicidades tu si sabes como moverte te viste genial **

**Fuyupe: deveras lo crees**

**Selena: si y solo te falta algo de movimiento pero bailas bien**

**Fuyyupe: hay muchas gracias**

**Naoko: hay que emocionante**

**Cori: verdad que si chilito verde**

**Naoko: deja de decirme haci o volveras a morir**

**Cori: no mejor déjalo haci**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. en la cocina-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

**Presentador: hola ya regresamos después de este corte**

**Natsumi: perdón perdón **

**Presentador: ya niña ya paso eso mejor sigamos con la receta **

**Natsumi: esta bien**

**Presentador: vemos al iron chef practicando con su rival de japon natsumi en este momento hacen chiles rellenos de practica con todos sus ayudantes veamos la cámara "b" para ver que pasa .**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. LA COCIONA.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Iron chef: oye niña Agarra los chiles y abrelos para ponerle el relleno**

**Natsumi: y como lo ago si los chiles están calientes **

**Iron chef: pues manda a uno de tus ayudantes**

**Natsumi: esta bien- **los ayudantes ya trallendo los chiles( **cori: Naoko deja de estar de cochina Naoko: yo pero si no hice nada cori:si con tu risa bobo me lo dices todo Naoko: ahs mejor déjalo haci)**

**Ayudantes: aquí están tus chiles (sin albur) **

**Natsumi: gracias **–apretando sus chiles en un intento de abrirlo

**Natsumi: aaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Iron chef: que pasa que pasa**

**Natsumi: esta caliente y me callo en los ojos**

**Iron chef: tallate con tu cabello**

**Natsumi: que ni que mi cabello fuera *zacate**

**Iron chef: entonces que quieres que haga**

**Natsumi: préstame tu cabello**

**Iron chef: ni que lo tuviera largo**

**Natsumi: entonces cállate- **se escucho una vos que decía quedan 15 minutos

**Natsumi: hay no y yo no tengo nada**

**Iron chef: jaja quien ba a salir quemada jajaja**

**Natsimi: ya lo vermos … bien chicos a moverse tu-** señalando a un chico –** trae el embutido y la carne … tu trae los chiles abiertos..tu prepara el relleno y tu rebana los ingredientes y tu prepara el horno….**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. EN PARIS-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Fuyyupe: pero…. Que canción cantare esta ves **

**Selena: uno mio para poder darte instrucciones**

**Fuyyupe: ok pero cual**

**Selena: una linda canción llamada " it's magic" **

**( Naoko: vean el video en llutub saben que si lo digo bien me demandan por usurpo de derechos y no c que más pero, para que le entiendan mejor )**

Oh, oh, oh

It's magic, you know

Never believe it's not so

It's magic, you know

Never believe, it's not so

Never been awake

Never seen a day break

Leaning on my pillow in the morning

Lazy day in bed

Music in my head

Crazy music playing in the morning ... light

Oh, oh, oh

It's magic, you know

Never believe it's not so

It's magic, you know

Never believe, it's not so

It´s magic, you know

Never believe it´s not so

Never Believe

**Presentador: bien des pues de la linda Fuyyupe kudo seleccionaremos a los 3 finalistas**

**Publico: wow bravo siiiii Wii **

**Presentador: el sobre porfabor y los tres semifinalistas de DANCE IN THE PARÍS NAIGT sooooon…..**

**- DE NUEVO EN EL GRAN COLICEO DE COMIDA-**

**Presenttador: bien quedan 5 minutos en la batalla del chile quien ganara en un momento lo descubriremos **

**Iron chef : bien aquí les presento mis platillos chili, sopa de chile y de postre nieve de chile**

**Natsumi: encerio crees que con eso me ganaras chicos tráiganlos estos son mis platillos: chiles poblanos reyenos, enchiladas y de postre cholate picoso.**

**Presentador : los jueces an deliberado el ganador del concurso es …..**

**Cori: haaa solo en suspenso**

**Naoko: calla que no estoi muy contenta con tigo**

**Cori: y eso dijiste lo que me prometiste que no **

**Naoko: bien te perdonare ya que mi tengo mucha tarea y te esta esperando**

**Cori: deacuerdo una cosa mas lectores perdonenos por la super tardanse es que c nos fue la inpiracion por muuuucho timpo gracias por su espera y espro no tardame mucho **

** Juntas: SAYO**


End file.
